Hidden Power
by Angel-Rias
Summary: The true nekos come from a secret race and yet no one knows who they are. The Shards bring about the horror of knowledge of a pure untatinted power. Why is it hidden in the first place though and who is she that gaurds it?
1. History

Okay Guys. I really liked this idea. So tell me what you think. You can flame me.

There are things in this world that are unexplained and unknown. Strange things that no one really notices… That's the trouble with humans. They don't realize what is going on around them until it's too late. 

Of course, there are those who seek to help the humans. There used to be more of my kind but we just simply died out after a time. I don't know why for sure but I know some reasons. We were considered different and different became bad. 

I'm not a youkai. That would be degrading to my race. I am something far superior to them and yet they are the bane of our existence. 

It's hard to remember that my people are gone. If they haven't been killed, they have gone into hiding. We were set from Yami's eyes and forced to live on this forsaken planet. Not because of our pride but because of the fact we had human emotions. No one quite knows how they came about in our people but they began all the same. 

When the youkai first appeared, they distrusted us and feared us. And so they took us out one by one. Woe to anyone who was captured by a youkai. The humans didn't even realize what was happening. Not until one human discovered just what it was we were. If I remember correctly, she was a miko. She was an offspring from one of the humans and our people. Her hate of us caused true fear to sweep through our race. She went to the youkai and told them the secret to our destruction. We had no power when we joined with another and so the youkai began to rape every female possible. While they were under them, they slit their throats in disgrace. 

I weep to think of that time. After the first time it happened, the males began to keep us hidden but it seemed that even that wasn't enough. And then there just seemed to be no more. The males had been killed off. The women had just disappeared. Well, what remained of the women anyways... 

I was the only child that was of true blood and that made my magic stronger than the rest. I was given the magic of each and every slain woman, child, and male. And yet I still do not risk myself in the open. My beautiful wings would give me away in an instance. There was so much of a difference between the youkai and ourselves, it was almost impossible to hide from them. Where the youkai looked almost human except for their claws and animal portions, we had beautiful markings all over our bodies that defined who and what we were. 

I love my markings for each one is a part of my soul. Upon my forehead is an 8 pointed black star. Red surrounds the outer edges and the lines inside are a deep blue. On my right cheek are two pale blue stripes that start even with the bottom of my ear to the top of my neck. Upon my left cheek right under my eye is a beautiful red tear drop. Following down the length of my body there are more. On both of my wrists are light blue rings the curl and point toward my body. Behind the blue, in a thin line are black marks that appear to be shadows. On my right hip is a deep blue crescent moon with red lining. On the inside of my left thigh is a red band that wraps once around my leg and curls up toward my own entrance. Farther down my legs on each ankle is a black band that curls on the inside of my leg, pointing up to my center. Directly about the curls are black 8 pointed stars that are smaller than the one on my forehead. 

I love to trace each and every mark. I even added an image to my many markings. Covering most of my back, are the symbols of my people. They are the Phoenix and the Dragon. The Phoenix is our bringer of light and hope. The dragon is our bringer of destruction and darkness. Both are essential to our existence for we are the children of the first. 

I suppose I should introduce myself though. I have gone on about my people and still you do not know what we are called. We are the Saphrians. We are the protectors of the mortals although I'd prefer to not do so. I have more joy with the animals of this world for they understand why we were here and what our job was. I am the last true blood, Riana Nikashi. My legacy is nothing more than a life. I have done nothing worth mentioning. I have stayed in my cave upon this hidden mountaintop for more years than I recall. None come here but I don't mind. That just means that I will not have to worry about others trying to kill me. 

My friends are the animals that reside here. I have raised numerous creatures but the ones I take the most pride in are the nekos. I'm not talking about cat youkai. They are nothing more than mirror images. I am talking about the elemental nekos'. Each and every kitten born has been raised by my hand alone. This is their mating grounds and in honor, they give me their young and leave the mountain until the next time they mate. Elemental Nekos can only mate once every 50 years. It is truly a wonder to see the birth of their young for they are not clothed as normal kittens are when they are born. They are born alive in a fury of their own element. There are so many that I have seen and yet still each one remains in my memory. 

I probably should continue to describe myself. The animals call me beautiful but I don't think myself so. I have black hair that some of the animals say change tints. Whenever I am happy or in a good mood, they say it is tinted dark blue. Whenever I am sad or feeling down, they claim it is tinted black. Whenever I am angered, which is not often, they say my hair is tinted red. I just say I have black hair. My eyes are the only thing strange I find. They are like looking into churning gold. Aurora colored eyes that change as swift as the days. They are almost feral-like which probably explains my affinity to the nekos. I stand about as high as the bottom sycamore at the bottom of the mountain. I've measured it with my hands and there are about 18 hands. Maybe 20… I'm not so sure anymore. I generally wear a black kimono that has my people's emblems on it. On both the kimono and my back, the phoenix and dragon are twined together. I have really pale skin like most youkai as well. I think that is the only thing we have in common. Then there are my beautiful wings. I was blessed at birth and had two pairs. Most have only one pair of wings. The top pair are a milky white that rival even the cleanest snow. They are to represent the Phoenix. The bottom pair are darker than the darkest night. They are to represent the Dragon. Otherwise though, I don't much like talking about what I look like. 

I have taken to heart every bit of knowledge I could find on combat so I would be ready should a time come that I had to fight for my life. I have spent years upon years perfecting it. The animals bring me scrolls and tales of the outside world and so I have trained and taught myself. I do not allow un-pure thoughts to enter my life. If they should, then I fear I will join my people and we will no longer be. I know that even though I may never have a child of my own, there is the fact that I cannot die unless by a true youkai blade. 

And so I keep away from the world to preserve my knowledge and life. Within my cave I hold all the secrets of my people and all the writings that have ever been written. They are hidden deep within so that no one who might come along in the future will find them if I am gone from my cave. 

All of our magic and the source of our magic lie within and keep this mountain safe from the mortals. I myself placed a spell of illusion over the mountain so that should one come to find themselves here, it is a dream-like place. I use that power to transform myself into that of dream creatures. 

My only companions in all of this are the nekos. One of each litter has remained with me while the others journey into the outside world. Those that do remain stay for a time. Then they journey out at one point and should they find a creature that they can bond to, the stay away. I am sad of their departure but I do not ask that they remain here. 

But I fear that is about to change. About 7 nights ago, I was leading a human out of my forest and I found a strange jewel. It wasn't a full jewel either. It was obvious it had been broken. There were about 7 pieces of this jewel when I searched my mountain. I looked into the jewel and saw pure evil. There was little good but I knew that it would not harm anything here because of my people's magic. What I feared was that someone would come to get them once more. 

No one has come yet but the fear is still there. 


	2. Strange Behavior

Heres the second chapter 

The day was bright and yet there was a cloud in the air, choking out what would have been a good day. The miko was standing nearby her group, her arms wrapped around her waist tightly. She was fighting tears. Sango moved forward and gently touched Kagome's shoulder. "Kagome?" She shook her head abruptly, trying to block it out. How could she explain it? In the past few weeks, her senses had been dulling and she had been feeling something new coursing through her. Ever since she had been attacked by the rogue youkai. She still had the scars on her back from it. Inuyasha was waiting impatiently, his usual scowl on his face. "Well wench! Where's the shards already?" Kagome whirled and glared at Inuyasha fighting tears. "You know what? I don't know. I honestly do not know where the stupid shards are!" She whirled back and her shoulders began to shake in silent sobs. Inuyasha was rendered speechless. She didn't know where the shards were? He didn't get it. Sango and Miroku decided to intervene. "Why don't we go find a village, okay? We all need our rest." Sango nodded at Miroku's suggestion. Shippo hopped up on Kagome's shoulder and gently nuzzled her cheek. "It's okay Kagome. I don't care." This apparently seemed to break through to Kagome. She scooped Shippo into her arms and began to sob her heart out. 

They all moved to head toward the north. After all, they had passed a village that way that shouldn't have been too far. Suddenly, Inuyasha stilled. "Sesshomaru." He turned and pulled Tetsaiga as Sesshoumaru stepped out of the trees. Sango immediately moved her hand to Hirakotsu and Miroku positioned his staff in front of him. Kagome for once didn't bother to look. "What did you do to the miko Inuyasha?"" "It's none of your business Sesshoumaru. Now get out of here." Sesshoumaru gave Inuyasha a cold look. "I have no time for such as this. Give me the shards that you have. I have need of them for a time." Inuyasha frowned. Sesshoumaru wanted the jewel shards? This was definitely something new. "Hell no bastard." Sesshoumaru shrugged and prepared to attack but at that moment, Kirara mewed and jumped off Sango's shoulders. She darted forward, changing as she went and barreled into Sesshoumaru. For once, the youkai was surprised but he quickly got over it. He lunged toward her but Kirar didn't bother to stop. She darted into the trees and chased out an ugly green toad. She lifted him and shook him viciously. Sesshoumaru darted forward right as Kirara dropped him. Before Sesshoumaru could reach them, Kirara lifted a necklace that had been in Jaken's kimono. She hissed and then flew up into the air and headed toward the northwest. She was headed for the center of Japan. 

Sango could only gape at the events that happened. Sesshoumaru didn't spare them a glance. He kicked Jaken once and then darted off in the direction Kirara had gone. Inuyasha looked at the others. Kagome had a faraway gleam in her eye. "Kagome..?" She smiled then. "Inuyasha! I found some. There are at least three but I'm not too certain." Inuyasha grinned as he sheathed Tetsaiga and kneeled. "Well what are you waiting for?" Shippo grinned as he jumped off Kagome's shoulder and changed into his blob form. Miroku and Sango got on as Kagome got on Inuyasha. Then they were off. 

Kirara didn't bother to pause. She flew as fast as she could, the necklace dangling in her mouth. The sight of a barrier caused excitement to sweep through her. She growled softly and glanced behind her. Sesshoumaru wasn't that far off. The illusion spell would deal with him though. She landed right outside the barrier and changed back into a kitten. She heard Sesshoumaru moving swiftly through the trees. She stepped inside the barrier and began to trot up the path of the mountain. 

Sesshoumaru eyed the barrier he had found warily. There was something odd about it. It was no true barrier but something else. It had allowed the neko to enter so he had no doubt it would allow him to enter as well. He would make sure it was safe first. 

Kagome yawned as dark began to descend. "Inuyasha, we have to stop." Inuyasha grunted but slowed to a stop. Shippo dropped to the ground and Sango and Miroku instantly got off. He poofed back into his fox form and immediately fell asleep. Kagome noticed a red mark on Miroku's face and smiled. "Let me guess." Sango gave Miroku a heavy glare before turning to go collect firewood for a fire. Kagome lifted Shippo and settled him against a tree that was slightly out of the way so no one would trip over him. 

Later that night at the campfire, Kagome paused and glanced at Sango. "Why did Kirara react the way she did? I've never seen her actually attack Sesshoumaru." Sango frowned. "I don't really understand it either." "I have an idea why she attacked him." The girls looked at Miroku. His face appeared serious so neither saw the hand creeping toward Sango's rear. "She found herself utterly infatuated with him." At that moment, his hand made contact. Sango turned red. "Hentai!" She slapped him upside the head and moved closer to Kagome. Miroku rubbed his cheek, a dreamy expression in his eyes. Inuyasha grunted. "Maybe she finally realized she was being a coward since I was always the only one fighting him." Both Sango and Kagome rolled their eyes. "It was something to do with that necklace. I just know it. Did you happen to see it better Sango?" Sango shook her head. "No, I didn't." Inuyasha stood up. "Let's get to sleep. We have a long day tomorrow." 

As morning came, Kirara paused by a stream. She stretched herself and laid the necklace down on the path. She idly drank from the fresh water and then settled herself to clean up. Once she finished cleaning herself, she lifted the necklace. Her ears suddenly twitched as she heard footsteps. She transformed and hid the necklace behind a rock and then waited by the stream. A samurai came around the corner. He was pale and seemed to be stumbling. Kirara bared her teeth and the Samurai cried out in fear, bringing his hands up to his face in protection. Kirara growled low, causing the samurai to fall backwards. At that moment, a medium sized dragon appeared around the corner. The tongue flicked out along the man's spine, causing him to scream. He immediately took off down the hill. The dragon stared after him for a moment and then turned to Kirara. It blinked, the gold eyes filling with joy and recognition. Suddenly, it began to shift and change. Soon a young woman stood there. She held out her arms. "Kirara!" Kirara leapt forward into her arms. 

Sesshoumaru stilled as he heard a scream coming from the mountain. He waited quietly and watched as a Samurai appeared running down what appeared to be a path. As he broke out of the barrier, he paused to look back. Stark fear was there. Then he turned and moaned as he saw Sesshoumaru. "I must still be seeing things." The man's voice was heavy in weariness. Sesshoumaru didn't bother. He grabbed the Samurai by the throat and lifted him. "I am no dream. This Sesshoumaru is Taiyoukai of the Western Lands. Watch yourself human." He threw the samurai over his shoulder. He heard a brief scuffle of him standing up and then of him running. Sesshoumaru turned and entered the barrier. What ever was on this mountain, had what was his. 

Inuyasha pushed onward. They had to get there. Seshoumaru's scent led him. They traveled nonstop all day. As sunset came, Inuyasha stopped. "It ends here. He looks to have walked that way." Inuyasha pointed to the barrier. Kagome moved up to it and touched it carefully. Her powers sparked and sizzled. "I don't know if it will let me in." Inuyasha growled. "Damn well better. Let's get going." Kagome shook her head. "Let's rest. We're all worn out and we can always start early morning tomorrow." 

As the moon lifted that night, the woman and Kirara were seated on a rock before a cave. "You've had such a time Kirara. I wish I could have gone with you." "Why didn't you Riana?" Riana sighed and spread her wings. The silver glistened brightly in the night as the black ones blended in. "They would notice that I am not human nor eve youkai." "Times have changed. Youkai are no longer what they were. They are of course still creul and harsh but their appearance has changed." Riana shook her head. "Enough of that. My home is here Kirara. Now what brings you here. Are you pregnant or searching for a mate?" Kirara snorted. "I have no need for that. I have brought you something." Kirara disappeared into the trees for a moment and then reappeared, the necklace in her mouth. She laid it in Riana's lap and then settled next to her. Riana gasped as she lifted the necklace. The necklace was made from pure Zashraon. It was a rare crystal that was able to house great power and release its own power that rivaled that of the Saphrians. A circular opening in the middle was openly visible. "Where did you get it? It was supposed to have been locked away within the fields of fire." Kirara growled softly. "He is Sesshoumaru, Taiyoukai of the Western Lands. I smelled it on him. He had came to my group to retrieve the missing pieces of the necklace. You know that no matter what happens, I promised to make sure that nothing like that last war would never happen again." Riana slightly smiled. "I know. You are after all the oldest of your species. My first baby." Kirara groaned slightly. "He followed me here and I know he will not enter at first but I believe he is on the mountain. The illusion spells wont work as easily on him as it would others." Riana frowned slightly. "I see. It means I will have to go into his mind and pluck out his darkest dreams and memories." Riana's eyes shone bright in anticipation. "Can you go make sure that he doesn't get up here as fast." Riana lifted the necklace and spoke softly in another language. In her other hand, a copy appeared. She handed the copy to Kirara. "Tease him with this for the time being. You know this mountain better than anyone." Kirara grabbed the necklace gently and trotted off into the forest. It was time to have some fun. 


	3. Play Time

Kirara darted along the path smoothly, almost too smoothly than anyone thought possible. This was her home and her mountain. She knew far more than any other creature living her. She knew Riana would be busy for a time. Kirara had an idea of what she was going to do but she still didn't like it. She was going to use the power to enter his mind and pull memories. It would leave her body vulnerable and weak. There was also the possibility of being trapped within Sesshoumaru's mind. She really did not want that to happen. Too many depended on her strength. Kirara shook her head slightly as the darkness crawled through the trees, eliciting dreams and intimacy. Her ears twitched slightly as she caught wind of a miniscule sound within the night that was not normal. She trotted toward it, moving downwind. She wanted to make certain that it was Sesshoumaru and not some soulless husk wandering. There were quite a few like that here. They had been the unfortunates that had become trapped within the tendrils of power that kept this mountain under illusions. She inhaled deeply and slightly grinned, the copy hanging from one of her fangs. It was Sesshoumaru. She began to move forward and slipped right behind him, running her tail near his. He whirled, his eyes narrowed on the darkness. 

Sesshoumaru growled softly, unable to keep it down. His youkai was most definitely pissed. The flashes of red that kept seeping into his eyes proved that. He'd been unable to figure out the workings of the magic. He could not smell his way to the top. He only could get the smell of fresh rain, the pure snow from the highest mountains, the scents of the deep forest, and the smell of the saltiness of the sea. There was nothing else there. Then there was the fact that even his disciplined mind could not seem to focus. It kept seeping off into something else that had nothing to deal with why he was here. Sesshoumaru's claws dug deeply into his palms, drawing blood. He lifted it and took a breath. The metallic smell filled his senses and he almost visibly relaxed. Now all he had to figure out was how to get his mind to focus. He turned his gaze to the trees, searching for the thing that had brushed against him. A flash of white caught his eye and he focused intensely. The cat's tail waved in and out of sight. It was almost as if she was taunting him. He moved forward, determination marking his every move. 

Kirara let out a soft chuckle. She decided to scare the youkai. "What is it Sesshoumaru-sama? Have I displeased you in any way?" She could feel him pause in mid-stride but he kept moving toward her. Kirara leaped up into a tree and watched him pass underneath her. Another chuckle rumbled through her. She could feel other nekos taking notice of her arrival. She usually brought on great interest, as she was the first."I'm afraid that you won't find me that way Sesshoumaru-sama. My lady made us to realize our own elements and use them to our liking. And I know this land far better than you." All the while she had been saying this she had been circling him in the treetops. The copy was still hanging from a fang so she was almost awkward in her speech. Another neko suddenly appeared on the path a bit ahead of Sesshoumaru. It was a pale ghostly white. "Kirara, Have you come back?" Kirara sighed softly and a smile briefly appeared. She watched Sesshoumaru dart toward the neko but it shimmered out of view. Neysion was known as a Spirit Neko."Yes Neysion. But it is time to play tonight. An intruder is in our lands and Our Lady wants us to keep him company until she is finished." Neysion reappeared in the spot Sesshoumaru had been. Kirara leaped down and gently nudged him a little before darting back out into the trees. Sesshoumaru moved back toward them at the same moment. Neysion began to chuckle and he leapt sideways, fading into a tree."Has no one truly told the humans and youkai of our true abilities?" "Our Lady does not wish to leave and so no one knows we even speak." The new neko that had just spoken was a black neko with red spots on its flank. Kirara laughed softly."I see you caught wind of our game Leyli. And yes that is true. Of course should there be a being out there that is strong enough to hold on to Our Lady, I am certain she would willingly leave." Another neko jumped out, a few feet from Sesshoumaru. This one had almost a bluish color in fur. It eyed Sesshoumaru disdainfully. "This youkai for surely would never do." The neko jumped back as Sesshoumaru pounced toward it."He cannot even catch onto our games, let alone catch us. How could he hold on to Our Lady?" The neko slipped around a tree and jumped onto a branch. Kirara's laughter echoed."I never did say that he was worthy of Our Lady, Marune. Our Lady asked for me to entertain him while she plays." The other nekos all acknowledged this with a knowing gleam. Sesshoumaru growled. "Give me the pendant cats." Kirara instantly snorted. "You have come onto our land Sesshoumaru-sama. You will play by our laws." Sesshoumaru's face didn't move a muscle although an eerie gleam appeared in his eyes. It almost looked like anger. Leyli trotted out on the path. "We could always make a deal Kirara. It has been a long time since we've been able to have a truly entertaining game." Neysion's rumble of a purr joined Leyli's. "Yes, we haven't been able to have any fun. All those who have been here are ones that are weak-willed and weak-minded." Neysion slid out of the tree as he said it, landing on the branch that Kirara was on. Kirara's ears perked as she heard a familiar noise. "We have some new companions! The human I have chosen to watch is near here with her friends. They are a tainted monk, a Lordling Kitsune kit, a hanyou, and a reincarnation of Midoriko." Instantly, the cats hissed in anger. Marune's fur stood on end as he growled. "The reincarnation of the human bitch that betrayed Our Lady's people is here!" Kirara growled softly at Marune in warning. "You will listen to me Marune. This girl may be the incarnation but she has nothing to do with that bitch Midoriko. For the humans, they sing her praises because she fought a great war against the youkai. Little did they know she was hiding behind the youkai. None know that the Bitch was in fact anything other than a human miko and they have no true records of that time." The neko's were all pacing in different parts of the path, causing Sesshoumaru to get confused a bit. "Give me the pendant." Kirara gave a heavy sigh and then jumped down in front of Sesshoumaru. The other nekos surrounded her. "I make this deal with you Sesshoumaru-sama. If you can catch the one with the pendant, then we will give it to you. But of course you'll have to find us first." Immediately the other nekos sank into the forest. Sesshoumaru started toward Kirara but she jumped off to the side and slipped into the forest. 

Kirara kept an easy pace so that way Sesshoumaru at least had some kind of chance. Meanwhile, the other nekos would appear to trade off the copy. Her laughter echoed, drawing on the darkness and mystery. "It should not be too hard to find me Sesshoumaru-sama. I am the elemental flame and I burn bright in the dark. But do I have the pendant?" Kirara laughed again and felt the anger begin to seep through the trees. She had most definitely pissed Sesshoumaru off. At that moment, Neysion suddenly darted from the darkness, shimmering into view. She tossed him the copy and darted off again. Tonight was most definitely going to be fun... 

The woman Riana gave a heavy sigh. She was having a bit more trouble than she thought she would have. Finally, she stood and stretched. Two pairs of wings shimmered within the light of the power. She moved back over to it and settled on her haunches once more. The shards rested on her neck comfortably, now glowing with purity. On occasions she could hear the whispers of power that tried to persuade her but their voices were weak within her people's power. She placed her hands near the dark light that mutated and morphed before her. It was almost like a sphere but it on occasion became distorted, like a miniature sun. She closed her eyes and focused intensely. Finally she found a path. She sent her mind from her body and flew along it in a bright golden sphere. She was stopped by a barrier. The light bounced for a moment, angry. Finally she used a bit more power and opened the barrier, sending off calming waves. She encountered numerous ones before she finally found the mind of the intruder. She bounced around, taking in the unconscious memories and wants. She took the conscious memories and wants. Then she copied them into herself and reveled in the power it fed her. Right before she could finish she was thrust out forcefully. She awoke in her own body, panting heavily. "What was that?" Her voice was soft with wonder and amazement. They had thrust her from their mind. She stood and shook herself. It was time to go play with her babies. 

Leyli let off a high spirited laugh as she handed the copy to Marune. Marune darted around a tree and came face to face with a small child. It appeared to be some kind of youkai from the looks of it. Marune growled but the child's golden eyes danced in recognition. The little girl had silver hair that reflected the moonlight and wore a kimono that was a bit out of date. Marune growled softly. The child petted her in her favorite spot. "Did you have fun Marune? I want to have some fun now." Marune actually gaped, dropping the copy. "My Lady...?" The child giggled and gave a slight bow. She then lifted the copy. "Of course Marune, this one is special though. He pushed me out but not before I took most of him." The child giggled and Marune shook himself. Neysion and Leyli suddenly appeared in curiosity. Right behind them was Kirara. They rubbed against her in anticipation. Then they darted off. 

Riana giggled in excitement. It was time to have her fun. She stepped out, sniffing the youkai's scent. She knew what not to look for so she found him quickly. She darted forward pasting a look of fear on her face. Then she ran into his legs. She glanced up and used the memories to make her act seem real. "Sesshy, you came for me!" She wrapped her chubby arms around a leg and peered up at him. "Mama said that if I ever got lost, you would find me. Thank you Sesshy… Are we gonna go home and see papa and Inu?" The youkai appeared pale. He took a step back, his blank expression turning to one of shock for the briefest of instances. "Leara…" His face turned cold once more. "You're dead." Riana stumbled back, her bottom lip quivering. "I didn't hurt Inu. Inu's mama did. I didn't hurt him. Papa's going to be angry isn't he? That's why I went away. Papa was going to be angry cause bad Niam hit Inu. He didn't do nothing cause Inu wasn't letting his mama hurt me." She watched Sesshoumaru take another step back, a real emotion slicing through his mind. The fact the spell was distracting him enough was the only thing that allowed the emotions to be there she assumed. He was otherwise controlled. She put a sudden happy smile on. "I found this for you Sesshy. I thought you might like it." She held up the pendant and saw the instant reaction. She bounced backward a little. "Give me that." She allowed her voice to change into an older version of what would have been the girl's voice. "I think not Sesshy. You've been bad. Bye Sesshy. I'm going to leave again." She darted into the forest, her laughter echoing down the mountainside. In a camp right outside the barrier, Inuyasha tensed. 

Back with Sesshoumaru, he darted after Riana. Riana stopped immediately behind a tree and changed again. This time, it was a male youkai. He looked similar to Sesshoumaru. She stepped out and called out. "Sesshoumaru. What have you done with Leara and Inuyasha? You are supposed to be watching them." Sesshoumaru stopped in bewilderment. "I know you are dead." Riana snorted in her disguise. "I am as alive as you are. Get out of my sight Sesshoumaru. When you learn what you are meant to learn, you can speak to me then without my anger." Riana slipped off again. She heard an angry growl rip through the trees. Kirara appeared at her side as she returned to her body. "You are making him angry My Lady. It is not wise." Riana snorted. "He is youkai." Suddenly, there was a crash of trees. Riana laughed softly. "I think it is time to give him what he wants." Riana flew up and landed on a tree. She changed into that of one of his fears. Her wings molded into one pair that were extremely large and pitch black. She took on paler skin and her eyes became red. She spread her wings. "Sesshoumaru." Her voice was sultry and husky. Red eyes turned to her and they became golden in an instant. She watched him compose himself but not before she saw the fear. "Rest this night Sesshoumaru; else I will force my hand. Your father's sword would not be enough." She watched him take a step back and then move forward once more. It brought a smile to her face. She then dropped the copy and flew off. 

Sesshoumaru tried to shake the cold feeling that seeped through him. He had to get off this mountain before he went insane. Whatever being resided here or whatever evil brought old memories and greatest fears to surface in the minds eyes had to want death. Then he remembered the samurai that he had seen passing nearby him. There had also been another body that he had come across that hadn't seemed normal. Everything told him to leave but he was curious now. Too curious at what this mountain kept hidden. As he lifted the pendant, a fog seemed to sweep through the trees. It crept like a foul beast that destroyed the land as it came. As it covered him, caressing him, he began to feel sleep overcome his senses for once. He was most definitely too vulnerable up here but he had to solve this for himself. His mind turned back to the scroll that had started this whole thing. 

_The scroll had been stashed away in the back of the library with dozens of other numerous ones. Sesshoumaru had been rejuvenating his library for a long time now. He had never before seen this scroll. It had been written at the time of when the War of Souls had been fought. It didn't give any details of the battle though. It had names on it. They were ones that he had never before heard of. Royal family names by the look of them. He read them one by one in confusion. Something warned him to tell no one. It wasn't until later that he was finished reading the list that he noticed a bit more writing at the bottom. It read, "The jewel of soul magic and the pendant of immortal combat can not find the source alone but together they will find the true weapon of legends." Sesshoumaru had pondered the entry for days until he could take it no more. He searched for more information. He only found myths of the weapon of legend, a great entity that followed the will of the one who held it. He determined he would find it._

At her cave, a few dozen nekos lay. The younger ones remained the ones closest to her. The elders remained farther away. At the center, Riana studied the pendant in her hands. "And so the Akoya no Caelin has been uncovered. I had hoped that none remembered but I don't see how. The only knowledge of this was here in the writings of my people." Kirara stretched some, yawning."You do know that She took a scroll naming your people by name. That was how they were found so easily." Riana blinked in surprise. "Then they must have placed a type of reminder of the pendant there. But why would anyone search for my people's magic? It resides in me and I am the only one who can control and manipulate it.""Think My Lady. The humans and youkai are fickle creatures, which crave power and thirst for destruction. The power can bring destruction or healing. They know not the truth of it. They only know bits and pieces here and there." Riana looked at Leyli as she said it. "You are indeed wise when it is called on you Leyli. But I suppose that is the case now. I wonder though, who else would come." Riana's hands went to the shards that she had fused together on a piece root. Kirara instantly focused on it and moved close, changing into her kitten form to make it. "Where did you get this My Lady?" Riana frowned. "I found seven shards of this. I believe it to be the Kakera no Tama. Is that not true?" Kirara gave a harsh sound."Then we will indeed be having more guests. These ones truly unwanted. There is one who seeks the shards for the power that the jewel alone holds. We have been battling him for a time now and he has tried to destroy us. Everything else, he has succeeded in destroying that lay in his path. He has no honor and no truth in him. He is pure darkness like the ones that turned on _h__er_after they killed your people." Riana's lips pulled back briefly, revealing straight teeth. She looked human but for her markings and wings. "Then I will crush his mind." Another neko leapt up and moved to her. "What Casek?" The ice neko shifted."My Lady, do not try it. He has a twisted mind and he gives no mercy. I had bad news to depart but I did not until recently return here. You bid me rest so I could not say. He ripped Nacora and Peyli's mind apart brutally and murdered them. They did not have a chance although they were given fair warning." Pain sliced through Riana's heart as she brought the two wind neko's forms into mind. The twins had been so light-hearted. Her eyes hardened. "I will do what I can to prevent any more of your deaths. I cannot stop you from leaving home but I ask that you remain so that you are not harmed by this filthy creature." Silence stretched over the interior of the cave and Riana hung her head and sighed. "Do as you may my children but be careful." Neysion called out from the side. "What of our new guest My Lady. Then again, there are more at the base of the mountain. One of them is the reincarnate." Kirara leapt forward as the entire neko group hissed in hatred."Hold please! My Lady, yes she is the reincarnation. There is a difference about her though. While _s__he_could not tolerate anything but humans, this girl welcomes everything. She loves a hanyou although he treats her as though she is nothing more than a nuisance. She stands by him no matter what. She has adopted a kitsune kit as her own and she hasbefriended youkai, hanyou, and human alike. She is warmerthan _s__he_ever was." Riana's eyes, which had narrowed at the thought of Midoriko's reincarnate at the bottom of her mountain, returned to normal and became true. "You have spent your time with them I see. I trust your judgment Kirara but ever should this girl have any resemblance to _h__er_ in any way, I will cut her throat myself." Kirara nodded. Riana looked around, her mood becoming light. "In the meantime rest. I want to look into these newcomers minds and find what I need." The elder nekos took the younger ones to a section in the cave that they used to sleep in. Kirara and Neysion remained behind. Riana nodded in acceptance at their stubbornness and turned toward the opening to the path that led to the power. 

As morning came, the nekos slipped out of the cave to do as they wished for the day. Which meant, more or less tormenting their new guest. Riana on the other hand had decided to investigate this group of people. She disguised herself as Kirara and headed down. Halfway down, she ran across a husk. It was a young man that had had the bad luck of entering the mountain. He had been here for a time. Riana, in mercy, decided to kill him. She changed into the larger form of a neko and then tore out the creature's heart. It immediately turned too dust. She returned to kitten form and headed down a bit quicker. She then caught the sound of yelling. "Hurry it up. We got shards to find." "Will you stop that Inuyasha? Don't make me use the word." Riana almost snickered. These must be her guests. They hadn't been affected too much yet by her People's magic. She darted over and peered out from the trees. Her eyes instantly went to a girl in a shockingly short skirt that showed off way too much leg. This had to be Midoriko's reincarnation. She eyed the girl. A kitsune was resting on her shoulder, glaring at an Inu-hanyou. Off to the side was a young woman with a large boomerang and a monk. She assumed the girl with the boomerang was Sango. She trotted out then and mewed. The girl Sango immediately gave a cry and picked her up hugging her. She blanched. How did Kirara do this? "Oh Kirara, I thought you weren't alive. Don't you dare do that again." Riana mewed softly. Suddenly she heard a small cry in the distance. One of the nekos were in trouble. She knew that she had to go help. Riana leaped out of Sango's arms and took off. She didn't realize the others were following her. As she rounded a tree, she returned to her normal body and continued on. Soon, she made it to a small stream. It was Naraksi, a 5 month old neko. She lifted the neko from the stream. "Apparently you haven't learned to swim yet have you little one." "I'm sorry My Lady. I didn't mean to fall in. It's just that I haven't been able to quite get a grip on my element yet." Riana sighed softly. "You will Naraksi. You just have to give it time. Believe me, don't grow up so quickly." Just then she heard a growl. She pulled Naraksi close although the Neko began to hiss. She turned and saw the hanyou. She remained perfectly still. A few moments later, the rest of the group arrived. The reincarnation stepped forward. "Inuyasha don't do anything harsh. Who are you?" Riana bared her teeth a moment. "Why should I tell the reincarnation?" She instantly saw hurt and her mind began to go over what she had learned. Then she remembered. They thought she was the reincarnation of some other miko called Kikiyo. "I don't mean that pile of dust you call Kikiyo either. And forgive me. I must always remember that time changes things and I must learn to accept these changes. I am Riana, guardian of this mountain." The reincarnation smiled. "It's nice to meet you I suppose. I'm…" "I know who you are. The monk is known as Miroku although he tends to act more like a lecher at times. The hanyou is Inuyasha, half brother to Seshoumaru of the Western Lands. The other woman with the boomerang is Sango. Her entire family and village have been destroyed except for her brother which is under some kind of mind control. The kitsune is Shippo. His parents were killed while he was young although once he becomes of age he has the eastern lands waiting for him as he is the next in line to rule. Lastly, you are Kagome. You come from the future and have shattered the Kakera No Tama. You are all attempting to piece it back together before some other creature does. You are also the reincarnation of Midoriko, the vilest of beings ever born." Everyone gaped. Naraksi squirmed and Riana looked down a t her. "Behave yourself Naraksi." "But I want to get down!" "Oh very well." The neko speaking seemed to shock them even more.Inuyasha scowled. "The damn thing talked." Riana frowned. "Please watch your mouth. There is only so much I can do about their language for once they learn it they will not stop saying it." The girl Sango seemed to finally come back. "Why do you call Midoriko the vilest of beings? She was a great miko and she saved the humans." Riana sniffed indignantly. "Midoriko did not save the humans. If it was for her greed and selfish pride, the whole war would never have happened in the first place. Her punishment was the sealing of her soul into a jewel. Of course her arrogance caused those who took the jewel to become a bit greedy for power. She has many voices and she brings in many unknowing souls. Of course, she also has the help of the other vile demons that joined her." Naraksi padded along the stream. Suddenly, the neko stilled and sniffed. "My Lady, the others are near. You need to get away now before they see you. There is also a husk coming straight for them." "Thankyou Naraksi. It was a pleasure to meet you. I give you only until the sun is at it's highest before I am forced to work my tricks on you. You should not remain up here. Very soon a husk will come and you will see what happens to those who are trapped." Riana spoke softly and immediately changed into a spider. She darted off into the woods, careful to make sure she wasn't stepped on. 


	4. New Ties

Inuyasha gaped as he watched the woman disappear. Kagome's voice broke him out of his shock. "What was that?" He immediately crossed his arms, the usual scowl returning to his face. "Feh." 

Kagome through an irritated glance toward Inuyasha and then looked at Sango and Miroku. Miroku appeared confused while Sango seemed to be deep in thought. For once that was a bit out of the ordinary. "What do you think Miroku?" He shook his head. "I really don't understand any of it Kagome. How could Midoriko not have been what we know her as?" Sango stepped forward then. "I think I know but it was mere myths really. They are told to the children of my village, or were told. It was of a great being that sent some type of creature that was human and yet wasn't to Earth to watch over the humans. Of course, no such creatures ever existed. We called them Angels." 

Kagome turned back to look toward the stream. The neko was still there. She kneeled down and spoke softly. "Can you help us?" 

Naraski tilted her head slightly. The humans had heard her speaking so she assumed it would be okay. "What can I help you with Reincarnation?" 

Kagome instantly frowned. "Can you call me Kagome instead of that?" When the neko nodded, Kagome continued. "What is this place? And who are you?" 

"I am Naraski and you are on the mountain that has no true name. These are the nesting lands of all nekos' and the birth place of the elemental powers." Kagome blinked in surprise. It was almost too amazing to believe. "So, who was that woman? What kind of youkai is she?" Naraski snorted in humor. "She is known as Riana as she told you. As for what type of youkai, I cannot answer that question. I must go now though. My mother is searching for me." Kagome opened her mouth but Naraski jumped in the water and vanished. 

Her eyes widened in surprise. "What the heck was that?" She turned back to Inuyasha, who was sitting grumpily on a tree branch. Sango and Miroku were nearby at a tree. She then noticed that Shippo was gone. Her eyes became worried. "You guys? What happened to Shippo?" 

Riana moved quickly over the ground. As she reached a cropping of rocks, she changed back. Immediately, she stretched her wings. There were times that she didn't like to turn into forms that caused her wings to cramp. But sometimes they were necessary. She looked around and took in a deep breath. The sea scent seemed to be a bit bitter, as though there was something wrong within the sea elements. She frowned. That was most definitely not good. 

Riana started toward the cave at the top. Before she could reach it, a wind neko appeared before her. It was Naomi, Nacora and Peyli's mother. She gave a sad smile and kneeled before the neko. "I am truly sorry for your loss Naomi." The neko gave a heavy sigh. "I will be all right Riana. My children will not have died in vain. I know that should this creature indeed come to our home, you will mete out justice." 

Riana gave a small smile at the confidence that Naomi had in her. She kissed the neko's nose and then continued on. Her eyes became sad. She had heard of all the evil things happening and she did not like it whatsoever. Her hand came up and began to rub one of the marks on her cheek in frustration. 

Why couldn't she fit in! Riana's eyes flashed dangerously in anger and for a moment, there was an eerie stillness in the air. Then she once again became calm. Riana looked up at the sky and blew out a fierce breath. "Damn myself for my difference. Why can't I have at least looked human like the others? But of course, I had to be the one that had to gain the marks." "Why do you consider yourself damned?" 

Riana whirled in shock, her hand going to her breast. Her eyes met warm golden eyes. It was the kitsune that she had known from that group. "You are Shippo, right?" The kitsune nodded and peered curiously up at her. Riana gave a small sigh. "You really shouldn't have left your group. I have no wish to return to see them." The kit shrugged. "I was curious. Why do you think being a youkai is damning?" 

Riana chuckled. "I am no youkai Shippo. I am a far more mythical creature." "What is that?" "I am known as a Saphrian." She watched as Shippo's face scrunched up in confusion. She chuckled and lifted the kit in her arms. "You are a cute one."

"What is a Saphrian?" Riana sighed slightly. "Well I suppose you can call them Angels. We were sent here to protect the humans." Shippo nodded in understanding. "Okay…" 

He then looked around. Once he seemed to be certain, he looked back at her. "Can I stay with you? Just for a little. I like being with the others and I do think of Kagome as my mother, but I'm worried about Kirara and I want to explore this place. I like it." Riana gave a sad smile. "I'm afraid that is impossible Shippo." His lip immediately went out. "Please? Sometimes Kagome goes home and I have to deal with Inuyasha. He's a bully and I have no where else to stay while she's home." Riana gave a heavy sigh, weighing the options in her mind. There was no harm in it per say. "Very well… Kirara will be returning to your group tonight and she will lead them out. Whenever Kagome goes home, just tell Kirara to bring you here. In the mean time, I will take you around the mountain and teach you how to travel the paths. But you cannot tell anyone, including Kagome." Shippo beamed. "Of course!" 


	5. Goodbye, Hello

Sesshoumaru growled softly. He was getting a bit tired of running around this place. He had no way to figure out which direction was which. He couldn't even find which way was up and which way was down. There were spells here that prevented him from getting a hold on his surroundings. Something was going on here and he wanted to know what it was. He moved forward along a path, keeping his ears pricked for any kind of noise. 

Kagome was getting worried. Inuyasha had dealt with the strange creature that had appeared. She wasn't sure what it had been but it hadn't been alive. 

She glanced at Sango in worry. "What do you think happened to him Sango?" Sango shook her head, equally confused. Kirara and now Shippo... "How much of supplies do we have Kagome?" Kagome frowned. "We're almost out." Inuyasha gaped. "What!" Kagome frowned slightly. You should have known that we would run out Inuyasha. We've been hunting for weeks and I haven't been home since." "Feh." Inuyasha crossed his arms and turned away. 

Miroku spoke up. "Kagome, what about this idea of you being the reincarnation of Midoriko and not Kikiyo?" Kagome shrugged. "I really don't know. It's as amazing as the fact that Midoriko was supposedly a helpless evil woman." 

Inuyasha growled. "Oi woman! Let's find the shrimp so you can get more supplies." Kagome rolled her eyes in irritation. "Yes Inuyasha." 

Shippo giggled again as the young neko's tackled him. He and Riana had returned to the cave. The sun was beginning to set as well and both he and Kirara would be returning to their group. He sighed and perked his ears. 

"Riana...? Why is the mountain covered in this spell?" Riana chuckled. "Because there is something here that I don't want anyone to know about. This is the place where the neko's were made. This is their holy ground I suppose. Also every piece of my people is here and I don't wish for them to be destroyed."

Shippo nodded thoughtfully. He turned back to Naraski as she jumped back. "Aren't the neko's born though, like regular youkai?" Riana smiled again. She enjoyed Shippo's company. She hadn't had any joy too much in life anymore and the child had managed to fill that. She sat up slightly. "Well Shippo, yes in a sense they are. See, I created a few neko's for each element possible. There is everything from light to shadows. Once they were made, they joined and in the process, there were young ones. Over the years, I have occasionally created another neko but that is it. They have carried on their lines the rest of the time." 

Shippo blinked. "Oh." He suddenly stood. "Why is Sesshoumaru here?" Riana stilled. "I really don't know. It could be he was after my pendant." "What does it look like?" Riana chuckled softly. "Let me show you." 

Riana reached into her kimono and pulled the pendant out. Shippo gaped in surprise. "There are times that the pendant will change another so don't touch it. It can change your mind, body, heart, or soul. This is a very dangerous item." Shippo frowned. "Why did Sesshoumaru want it?" 

Riana sighed again. The child was beginning to get to curious for his own life. "Do you promise never to repeat a word of what I say?" Shippo nodded, trying to figure it out in his head. 

"Well, when the Shikon No Tama and my pendant, the Akoya no Caelin, are put together and joined, they are supposed to find my people's source of power. On occasions in the past, our source would move from place to place and we would follow it using both items. See, it has a will of its own and seeks to keep its own place in this world. It is alive and attaches itself on to a person and remains there. It will not release that person until death. This person is to guard it with all they are. I happen to be the one that is guarding it and I hid the pendant in a place where fire lives. It was supposed to never be found. The Shikon No Tama on the other hand, was stolen a long time ago by one of the Halflings of my people named Midoriko. She hated everything except humans. I never understood why but she betrayed us and gave us into the hands of the youkai. In doing so, most were killed. Now there are only a few here and then but they will not reveal themselves. Each time one of my people die, I gain more power and more skill." 

Shippo gaped in awe. "Wow. So you are a guardian. Like Kagome is the Guardian of the Shikon No Tama." Riana frowned and shook her head. "For now it is time for you and Kirara to return back to your group. They are to leave this night." Shippo nodded and stood. "Okay. Thank you Riana." Riana smiled slightly. "You're welcome Shippo. Kirara, come here." 

Kirara appeared and spoke softly. **"Yes My Lady?"** Shippo gaped but the two ignored it. "It is time for you to return. Shippo is allowed to come back whenever he wishes." **"Yes My Lady. Be safe."** Riana smiled slightly. "I will Kirara." 

As night descended, Inuyasha and his group finally stopped. They lit a fire and glumly looked out into the darkness. Suddenly, Inuyasha tensed. Kagome frowned. "What is it Inuyasha?" "Quiet wench!" His ears quivered as though he were listening to something. He then abruptly pulled Tetsaiga and moved toward the eastern side of their camp. Sango rose and grabbed Hirakotsu while Miroku grabbed his staff. 

A few tense moments later, Kirara and Shippo entered. Shippo immediately dove straight into Kagome's arms. "Kagome!" Kagome hugged him to her tightly. "Shippo, oh I was so worried. Are you okay?" Shippo grinned and was about to talk when Kirara mewed. He glanced back at her. Then he looked back at Kagome. "I thought I saw something in the woods and I went to get it. I'm sorry if I made you worry." Kagome frowned, unsure about Shippo's answer. She glanced over at Inuyasha and saw him growling at the pup. "Next time don't take off runt." Shippo immediately stuck his tongue out at Inuyasha. Kagome shrugged slightly. If Inuyasha didn't think he was lying she could only assume he was telling the truth. 

Kirara settled herself at the edge of camp by Sango. The Taijya was rubbing her fur in a pleasing manner. "Can you speak as well Kirara?" She turned her head and blinked up at Sango. She had yet to speak before them because she knew it would be of a shock to them. But after that statement, she wasn't all too sure. Sango sighed softly. "I suppose not. Must be when Neko's are you that they can speak. That Naraski was a sweety." Kirara gave a heavy sigh. Naraski. She should have known that the kitten would have somehow gotten herself in trouble. She turned to Sango and mewed. It seemed that Sango was paying attention. Her gaze was on the monk. 

**"You do know that you will never get anywhere if you do not tell him Sango."** Kirara held the pleasure of watching Sango pale and look around. She nudged her leg and blinked up at her. Sango eyed her warily. "I must be imagining things. Kirara snorted. **"You are not imagining things. Yes I can talk."** She watched as Sango swallowed. "I see." Kirara chuckled and jumped in Sango's lap. She then curled up and looked up at Sango. **"You need your rest Sango so we can leave in the morning."** Sango nodded numbly as Kirara laid her head down and fell asleep. 

As morning came, Sesshoumaru jumped from the tree he'd rested in. He eyed the forest around him. He'd had to destroy one of the pitiful creatures that roamed this mountain. He had no idea what they were nor how they got there. He would have to go get Rin soon though. Jaken was not the ideal nanny. 

He moved through the trees and paused as he reached a small glade. He could hear singing inside it. Slowly, he pulled back some of the branches off some strange tree and found himself staring at a woman. She appeared to be a youkai of some kind. She was bathing in a small pond where a waterfall fell. His youkai rose, interest evident in it's very action. Sesshoumaru mentally scowled. What was this youkai? 

Riana wrung out her hair again as she rose from her bathing pool. She'd been wanting to bathe for a hours now and had decided to risk it. A risk because of the fact that that other male was on her mountain. She usually never took baths when there was someone who was not quite under illusion spell. She had begun singing a song her mother had taught her. It was a lullaby that her mother had made up just for her. It was of course in her own language. She dove back under the water, spreading her wings just slightly so that the water rushed over, under, and through them. It had always soothed her. She surfaced and shook her head once more to clear the water out of her ears. 

As she stood on the bank and turned, she stilled. The male was there watching her. Her eyes widened only briefly. She then immediately dove back in the water, only allowing her head to be seen. "What do you think you're doing pervert! Can't I even take a bath?" 

Sesshoumaru had to mentally shake himself from the stupor he had somehow fallen in. "Who are you wench?" He watched as she turned a bright pink, her chin rising slightly in arrogance. "Who I am matters not. You are trespassing sir." "What kind of youkai are you? I have never before seen such as you." 

Riana blinked in surprise. He thought she was a youkai. She looked at the male closely and then saw the markings on him. Her eyes widened this time for a bit longer. "You have markings." 

Sesshoumaru gave a slight growl. Was the woman dense? She had to be. "Answer my question wench." 

Riana snorted and tossed her head back, the wet hair flying over her shoulder and slapping on her back. "I don't have to answer to you. And besides, what if I'm not a youkai? What if I'm a goddess?" She instantly realized her mistake as he started toward her. She backpedaled as quickly as she could. She then realized as he entered the water that he was going to follow her. She whistled shrilly and continued to moved toward the far bank. He was fast. 

Right as she reached the other bank, he was within a hand's breath from her. It was at that moment that Neysion appeared. **"My Lady!"** Riana slipped on his back hastily, not really caring much about her nudity at that moment. Neysion darted out of range of Sesshoumaru and moved to where her kimono was. She grabbed it up, accidentally dropping her pendant in the process. She knew the moment he realized exactly what had happened. His eyes flashed red as she swiped the pendant up. "Go Neysion. Go. Hurry." Neysion darted into the trees, vanishing into one of them with Riana. 


	6. Hunted

Riana shivered slightly. It had been three days since she'd seen Sesshomaru and he was still causing havoc in the forest. She was slightly ashamed of herself for doing the things she had done to him but she was more afraid. He was one of the types of youkai that had destroyed her kind. She didn't want to be killed. 

A cold nose distracted her. She looked down and saw a young neko at her elbow. This one had yet to learn how to transform as she was only a few weeks old. "Hello Ceadi. What is it?" 

The neko mewed in worry. She hadn't quite grasped speech yet. Each neko learned when they were about 2 months old. It didn't come slowly like humans though. It came suddenly. One minute they wouldn't know how to speak and the next they spoke like they had always known how. 

Riana sighed softly. All of the nekos had been watching her. She hadn't left her cave in the three days. She set Caedi down on the ground and sottd. She took a deep breath and wrinkled her nose. She was nasty. She had never liked smelling dirty and she wasn't about to start liking it now. 

Heaving another sigh, Riana moved toward the entrance to the cave slowly. The salty scent had evened itself out into its normal type. She blocked out every other scent that did belong to the mountain. There was no one nearby. She exited carefully and easily, her senses alert. 

Suddenly, Marune darted out of the trees in a panic. Riana took to the skies in an instant, her wings wide. She quivered. **"My Lady! He is almost here!"** Riana took quick action as she landed. She looked at the older nekos. "Socia, you and Naomi take the young ones to another hiding place. Marune, you and those few I send to play keep him occupied. Sasha, I need you to help me inside." 

Each neko immediately took off to do their designated duty. Sasha, a shadow neko move forward and spoke softly. **"What do you have need of me for My Lady?"** Riana entered the cave, her wings fluttering in agitation. "We need to place a spell over the artifacts. I cannot have them harmed." Sasha nodded and moved over to the entrance to the tunnel down to where they kept the artifacts. 

He began to weave a shadow barrier over the tunnel entrance, keeping it hidden. Riana herself moved down to the inner corridors. 

She followed the paths she had memorized and soon came to a large room. In it were scrolls and books. There were dozens of them. Along the wall, pendants and jewels hung. Sheilds and weapons and other such battle things, lay against the bottom of the walls. Statues and other normal items lay scattered around in the piles of silver and gold. Daedri raised her arms and let her power free. It covered everything like a blanket. No one would touch what belonged to her people and her kind. She then moved beyond the items to the greater treasure. 

She entered the door that was hidden within the dark side of the hollow cave. She opened it only a portion and slipped inside. This room was bare except for the small glow at the center of the room. It was sleeping. As she entered the room, it sprang to life. Light emanated from it, lighting the room completely. She stepped up on a large platform and entered the ring of stones. She went to each one, touching them. There was one for each basic element. There was light, dark, life, death, fire, water, earth, air, magic, spirit, immortality, and time. Twelve stones circling the platform. Taking a deep breath as she touched the last one, Riana moved to the very center where the life of her people lay. She blew softly on it and it bubbled to life, growing three times it size. It was like a bubble. The brilliant white light caressed her face and body as it grew. Riana gave a small size. She hoped that the power would not destroy her with what she was going to do. She cupped the bubble of light and brought it close to her. "I'm sorry." Then she began to press it against her chest. 

Sasha watched as the youkai appeared at the entrance to the cave. He quickly covered his Lady's scent. His own scent was that of the shadows so he had no fear that the youkai would find him. He kept perfectly still as he watched this youkai. There was something his Lady had said about him. That he was no different? No… Now he remembered. He had been able to force her from his mind. Now that was interesting. Whenever his Lady wanted into a mind, the power would let her in no matter what. He had never before heard a tale of that ever happening to anyone else. 

His ears were pricked back, listening for any sign of his Lady in the darkness. He didn't want the youkai catching her in the cave. She would most likely be unable to escape then. Sasha had no idea what she was doing down below but he knew it was none of his business. He stilled his heart and thoughts as the youkai looked toward him. He was an Inu Youkai and their senses were superb. Including their hearing. After a brief examination of the cave, Sasha watched as the youkai left. He listened intently for the departure. He never got it. 

Riana panted softly. It hurt. There was a twinge in her chest but that was it. She moved up the pathway toward the surface and entrance of the cave but paused right outside the tunnel door. Sasha was there. He turned to her, his ears turned toward the entrance. Riana nodded and moved forward, prepared to make a dash for it. No such luck. Before she could take off, she was pinned to the ground by a very, very large dog. She panted, her eyes wide. 

Sesshomaru growled threateningly at the woman beneath him. He had change into his larger form for the exact purpose of being larger than any of the fire cats. He pulled his lips back, revealing large fangs and watched her shudder. If this woman was indeed a Goddess, he did not smell it. Sesshomaru lowered his nose to her body and took a deep breath, nuzzling her stomach in the process. Her scent was driving him to the brink though. 

Riana chanced a glance at the entrance to the cave. Sasha was there watching. She knew he wouldn't do anything to put her in danger and if he moved now, she could very well be killed. She thought about using her people's power but then refused to. It was no toy to play with. Now that it was a part of her, it was a part of her life energy. As the dog nuzzled her stomach, the breath rushed out of her. She couldn't seem to catch her breath. Then he lifted his head. She realized exactly what he was going to do. He was going to change back. She'd be free then. Riana waited. 

Sasha wanted to growl as he watched the dog beginning to shrink. He wanted to tear the youkai apart for daring to touch his Lady. He had no right to her whatsoever. He was weak compared to her. She needed someone strong. The moment, that the paws left his Lady and she began to get up slowly, he darted forward, using the shadows to his advantage. He dove under her body, lifting her and took off into the forest. A growl echoed throughout the area. He hid his Lady's scent with his own just in case. 

Inuyasha grumbled as the reached the village. Kagome and the others were just as irritated. They had had to listen to his grumbling about no Ramen all the way there.Kagome didn't bother to pause. She hugged Shippo tightly and then glanced at the others. "I'll be back in 4 days." "Like hell woman!" "Sit! And just so I have my four days Inuyasha, I'm sealing the well." Kagome placed Shippo down, who immediately looked at Kirara, who was sitting by Sango. She nodded and trotted off in the direction of the forest. Shippo waited only until Kagome left and the others were preoccupied with Inuyasha before darting off to join Kirara. 

Once in the woods, Shippo found the neko easily. She was already transformed. "Thankyou Kirara." The neko nodded with a chuckle as he climbed on and then flew straight toward her home. 

As they reached the mountain, Kirara became agitated. There was something different. She landed at the base and changed back into her kitten form and began to sniff the air. Shippo spoke softly. "What is it Kirara?" **"Something is not right. The scent of the forest is off."** Shippo took a deep breath. She was right. The forest scent was stale, almost like after a fire. He turned a worried look at Kirara. **"Let's go Shippo."**

Halfway up, Kirara paused. Suddenly, the ghostly form of Neysion appeared. **"Kirara, you must hurry and get the pup to safety. The youkai has found our cave and is after Our Lady."** Immediately, Kirara scooped Shippo up and darted off. "I'm not going back Kirara." **"Of course not Shippo. You have made My Lady happy with your presence. I am taking you to her before I come to join the others here."** Shippo grew quiet. 

As they neared the other side of the mountain, Kirara moved to a tree and stepped through it to Shippo's surprise. On the other side was a large clearing where all the young nekos were. Kirara dropped him and then turned and left. 

Shippo moved more into the clearing and was tackled by two or three nekos. He giggled. "Shippo?" His ears instantly perked, his eyes happy. "Riana!" He darted forward and jumped into her arms. Riana chuckled softly. "Hello to you too Shippo." She hugged him lightly. "So I assume that Kagome returned to her time." Shippo nodded. "And no one even saw me leave." Riana smiled crookedly. "Good. Now would you like to play with the nekos?" Shippo shook his head. "Actually, can you tell me the story about your people and the nekos?" Riana frowned and tilted her head slightly. "How long do you have?" "4 days." Riana gave a sigh and nodded. Shippo yelled happily and then shut his mouth just as quickly. "Sorry." "It's okay Shippo. It's time for the young ones to hear it anyways." She moved to a rock in at the edge of a pond and settled herself comfortably. All the nekos within the clearing crowded around her. The young ones buried themselves at her feet. "Let's see… It all began at the beginning of time…." 

Kirara trotted through the forest. To say that Sesshomaru was mad was an understatement. He was literally hunting Her Lady. She did not like that one bit whatsoever. If he was hunting her, it either meant that he wanted to kill her or claim her. She doubted the latter of course. No youkai in her history of knowledge had ever claimed a true blood. They had always made certain that it was a half blood. For some reason, they thought that the pure bloods were too tainted. They were the ones who were the purest of beings as they were angels. It didn't matter on the details though to the youkai. She moved through a clearing, keeping her senses alert for anything out of the ordinary. In the three days she had been here, he had never before been this silent. She finally decided to risk a chance and fly up. She transformed and flew up into the sky. She looked around warily and found nothing. She used her nose but found only old traces of him. She even moved over the mountain but she found nothing. He was gone. Kirara hissed softly. It had to be some kind of trick. It just had to be. Then she remembered that Sesshomaru had taken in a ward. That had to have been the reason for his departure. She landed and let out a plaintive call, calling all of the guardian nekos to her. They were done here. 


	7. Calm Before the Storm

The moment the cry came, Riana gave an excited cry. She looked down at Shippo, his face thoroughly confused. "He's gone. Sesshoumaru has left the mountain!" Confusion clouded her. "But why though?" Shippo could answer that. "He has a human girl he takes care of. Me an' Kagome saw her one day right before Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha got in a fight." Riana blinked in surprise. Had that been what he'd been hiding from her because she didn't have any knowledge of this human girl. She mentally shrugged and stood. "Come Shippo. We must leave this place now. We have one day before you must return." 

Shippo yipped in excitement and jumped on her shoulder. "Okay Riana! And you still gotta tell me the rest of the story." Riana chuckled as she cuddled Shippo against her chest. 

The newborns and the other young nekos mewed in agreement, some voicing their agreement. Riana shook her head. "We have one day left and I want to enjoy it by staying in the present. I would not like to journey to the past on this." Shippo's face grew solemn. 

"But if we think of the present then we have to think of Naraku. He will come here Riana." Riana gave a sad smile. "Do not worry any Shippo. He will not take the jewels from me and I will not let him come near my mountain without a fight." 

Shippo gave a soft sigh and nuzzled her shoulder. "Okay Riana. Can we go fishing?" Riana chuckled as she threaded her fingers through his hair. "Of course Shippo, I know the perfect place to go." 

By the end of the day, Riana was utterly defeated. Unfortunately, Shippo was still full of energy. She wasn't sure just how much more she could take. After all, the pup was still wide awake while she just wanted to pass out. He would need to leave tonight in order to get back before the human got back. Otherwise, Kagome would get worried. He knew that and she had pointed it out to him. Kirara had rested most of the day to recuperate from her expedition across the mountain earlier and had gotten back most of her strength. 

Shippo shifted in front of the small fire as Riana spoke. She was telling him the rest of her story. He was staring at her in transfixed fascination. The young nekos were curled up around him, focused on her as well. As she finished telling her story, she settled back some, resting on her hands. 

Shippo grinned. "That was great Riana!" She chuckled softly. "Are you so certain to call my tale great? After all, I did my share of bad choices and at times those bad choices led to the deaths of innocents." Riana kept her gaze on Shippo's eyes. She watched as they darkened and he became melancholy. 

"Everyone makes bad choices. But you're not bad. You are nothing like Naraku. He is really bad." Riana raised an eyebrow. "Oh? Tell me about this Naraku. I know a little from your friend's minds but I do not know as much as I would like." 

Shippo blinked in surprise. "How do you know about Naraku from their minds?" Riana grinned slightly, her eyes dancing. "Well see, I can read minds. It's one of my special powers. I can control the elements and manipulate as I wish. I can also fly but you knew that already. I also have another form that is my ultimate form but I rarely take it because it is one of the rarest creatures alive. I can also change into any creature I want. I can do illusions and spells as well. With the help of my people's power, I can go into a persons mind and do whatever I wish. It is very rare when someone can truly push me out of their mind once I enter. The only trick is, I have to be able to be near them. I could not do it at a long distance." Shippo's mouth opened in an o'. 

"Can you show me your real form?" Riana cocked her head slightly in surprise. "I'm afraid not Shippo. That is only when it is an emergency. Like if you were on the verge of death and the threat was still there. I would transform so that I could have the power to conquer whatever it is. If need be, I can go against one of the lesser Gods. Of course with more than one, it becomes a bit more difficult." Shippo grinned and leaped into her lap. "Can you show me how to make my illusions better and stuff? Cause you almost have the exact same abilities that a kitsune has." 

Riana nodded and then looked up at the sky. There was no moon this night. Shippo's gaze followed and his eyes became worried. She gently caressed the top of his head as she turned her gaze to him. "What is it Shippo?" He looked down at his hands. "It's Inuyasha. I'm worried bout' him. Tonight is the night he becomes human, since he's a hanyou and all." Riana searched through her memory and found it. She frowned slightly. "Why does he turn human? Halflings become stronger the night of the full moon." Shippo looked up in surprise. 

"Hanyous or half demons aren't like your people. They have one night of weakness. Inuyasha's night is every full moon." Riana nodded thoughtfully. "I see. It is strange to find out about other creatures and not the particulars. I suppose I should have studied demons before discerning myself with them." Shippo frowned. "Why didn't you like youkai?" Riana let a small smile escape. "It is one of the reasons why I stay on this mountain. When I told you that the youkai did not like our kind, I truly meant it. Whenever it was possible, they destroyed us. They would kill us without a thought. They considered us a nuisance and a threat."

Shippo's brow furrowed. "But why would they want to kill your kind? Even when you told me the story it still doesn't make sense. You're really nice." Riana sighed and wrapped her arms loosely around Shippo. "I don't really know why they thought we were like that Shippo. Maybe they though that we would one day rise against them and take control. Youkai in general tend to be very prideful, arrogant creatures. They don't like it if someone were to defeat them." 

Shippo thought about it a moment. Then he nodded. "Inuyasha's like that a little bit. Of course I would never do that." Riana chuckled as she watched him puff his chest out. He was so young. Too young to have the true instincts of the youkai to come up on him. Riana hoped that when that occasion came, he would not come to hate her. Ruffling his fur, she chuckled. "Time for you to return now Shippo." Shippo yawned and lept off her lap. "Okay Ria. Bye!" Riana watched silently as Kirara transformed and lifted up into the night sky. She gave a sad smile and then whispered softly. "Goodbye Shippo." 

Within the Western Lands, a group of travelers were bunked down. The cold Taiyoukai Sesshoumaru stood off to the side of their camp, gazing up at the night sky. Within the light of a small fire, a human child danced around a toad decorated in flowers. The toad was squawking his disdain at the treatment. Just out of reach of the light was a two-headed dragon. "My Lord Sesshoumaru! Save this poor servant! The human wretch dares to defile me!" "Jaken." The cold voice caused the toad to flinch in fear. He immediately pressed himself on the ground while the child giggled. The golden gaze turned to the child. "Rin, it is time for bed." The child smiled widely, revealing a gaped tooth smile. "Yes Sesshoumaru-sama." Rin trotted over to the dragon and curled up next to his belly. Almost immediately, both heads curved around and nuzzled the child. Sesshoumaru had already turned back to viewing the sky. Jaken scampered near to the dragon and curled up as well. 

As the night progressed, Jaken's obnoxious snores filled the campsite. Rin had buried herself farther against the dragon, if that was even possible. Sesshoumaru was still up though. He'd returned, even though he hadn't wanted to. He needed to destroy that creature who would dare to impersonate that of his memories. She would have to be destroyed. His beast was in full agreement. It wanted to drain the witch of her blood and watch her life fade from her eyes as his poison spilled through her veins. Of course, he'd have to find her first. Of course his duty had called him back. A youkai had dared to challenge him. He was on his way at the moment. His mind turned to Rin. The child needed to be placed somewhere safe. Jaken was otherwise inefficient in controlling the child. Ah and Un seemed to enjoy being around her but the creature could not control the child. He could not send her back to his fortress at this time since he was farther away from it than he wished. All because of that shape shifter. 

His eyes narrowed as he felt his beast rise in indignation. The foolish wench, did she really think that she could surpass him? Once this threat to his land and title was over, he would return and drag her back to his fortress. Once there, he would destroy her slowly, proving his strength and superiority over her. Satisfied, both beast and Sesshoumaru turned away from the night sky. His eyes no longer brooded on the expanse above. They instead went to Rin. He eyed the child carefully, calculating just how many years she would live. She'd been with him for close to 2 years now. In a way, she reminded him of Laera. At the memory of her, his anger returned. The witch had dared to take on the form of his half sister. Turning sharply, he moved into the trees. 

Darkness was everywhere within the confines of the castle. Black eyes viewed the scene before him in the mirror. The child holding the mirror remained impassive, her golden eyes blank. A sharp smile twisted on his face. "Interesting. Sesshoumaru you have given me the weapon against you indeed." He turned and inspected the deep purple of the jewel. It wasn't just purple though. No, it was every shade of purple and pink imaginable. Who was this creature that could so enrage Sesshoumaru? He turned and looked at Kanna. The child's pale, white hair fell on back caressingly, her eyes blank and emotionless. His own child taken from the void... "Show me the mountain." Immediately, the mirror began to glow deep ebony. It shimmered and nothing showed. Growling softly, his eyes narrowed. "Can you find this one's soul?" Kanna made no move. "I can feel her soul, yes. It is made of the same essence as mine and yet it is more." The hanyou's black eyes returned to dark amusement. "How so?" Kanna's eyes flashed and he immediately saw that it was something that could have been emotion. "She is the void and yet she is not dictated by it." His eyes studied Kanna carefully. "Can you find where exactly her soul is at this moment?" After a long pause, Kanna nodded once. Satisfied, he turned. "Kagura." 

The Wind witch felt and heard his call. She scowled. Naraku…' She despised the half breed spider. Still, he had her heart and she had to follow him. She'd been here for a time, bringing in her winds. They were the only things she could count on. They never sought to betray her. They were her only friends. Sighing softly, she pulled a feather from her hair and threw it in the air. The feather grew to 5 times its natural size. She slid on carefully and with a flick of her fan, a light breeze lifted the feather into the air. 

As she entered the room, Kagura made certain her expression didn't betray her inner turmoil. She at times despised Kanna's constant composure. It grated on her nerves. Naraku seemed to see her emotions though. Smirking sadistically, he gripped Kagura's chin tightly. "You will seek out this strange creature and bring it here Kagura." His grip turned bruising. "Fail me and you will not live." Thrusting her away from him, he turned. Kagura glared holes at his back as her right hand clenched her fan and her left held her chin where it was already bruising. She then moved out of the room, giving a brief bow. "As you wish." Her voice was hard and cold. 

The air was thick in anticipation. Something was to happen soon. Everyone knew it. All but those on the mountain knew. The heavy sea scent began to twist into that of sadistic version of what it had been. The scent of the earth began to become cloying and smelled of death. The scent of the air and its elements seemed to shift rapidly, unable to hold to the basic scent. The cold wind scent had become foul. There was stillness within the night that seemed to be bringing out the basic fears. The night seemed to be holding its breath, the quiet before the storm. 

As the morning dawned, Riana groaned, stretching her arms above her head. The shards on her neck twinkled malevolently. It seemed to be even in a darker mood since it hung around her neck. The colors swirled from deep purple to almost black. Lowering her arms, she flicked the jewel shards. "Enough Midoriko. You will not sway me with your manipulations." Her voice was cold and uncaring. Moving across the ground, Riana inspected the damage done to her cave. Large grooves in the floor and wall met her eyes. She mourned it quietly but soon they were put to rest. She looked over her shoulder and smiled. "Sasha! Thank goodness you are well." Sasha moved forward but she instantly noticed he was limping. His right foreleg was held up daintily to keep the weight off it. Rushing forward, she kneeled. "Oh Sasha, what happened?" Sasha began to purr softly as she began to caress his ears. **"I am fine My Lady. It is a mere scratch."** Riana inspected the paw and found that it was indeed just a cut. It was on the bottom of his paw. Sasha licked her cheek to comfort her as he watched pain enter her eyes. **"Do not worry My Lady. It will heal in another day."** Nodding, she allowed him to move into the cave. 

Riana moved down into the trees, her thoughts going over the past few days. She hadn't had this much trouble with trespassers in a long time. The last time it had been this bad was right after the War of Souls. Her eyes closed as her memory was dragged back to the awful day. The last day had been pure torture for more than one creature besides herself. Riana found a tree and leaned against it as her head dropped. The memories came back in vivid detail. 

_Riana stared at the massacre before her. Only just barely coming of age, she had been spared from this fight. But she had snuck away from the others to watch it. She had watched as Midoriko killed her parents brutally, willingly standing beside the bastard youkai. Her hands clenched, her nails digging into her palm. Blood flowed down her wrists and hands, shocking her. She stared at the blood in horror, her gaze taken from the battlefield._

_At the call of triumph, her gaze returned. All of them were gone. They were all dead. Her people were gone. A lump came to her throat but she refused to cry. She wouldn't be a weak human and allow her emotions to have reign over her. Her gaze went to Midoriko where she stood at a knoll in the battlefield. Her hands were raised and her power blazed over her body. It was then that she noticed, the youkai were looking beyond the battle. They were inspecting the eastern edge of the field. Riana turned her gaze, the scent of blood and death heavy in the air. She panted heavily over the intoxicating smell, trying to focus her eyes. They landed on the small group that some youkai lead out._

_Her breath hitched as she heard the wailing and crying. Her friends and companions were there. The youkai were herding them like slaves. She noticed that a few of them were missing. A whimper escaped her lips and she fell to her knees in the dirt. A sob escaped but that was it. Her gaze was focused on the scene before her. Disgust rose in her and bile attempted to make its way up her throat. Forcing it away, she tried to rise. It seemed her body was stuck in that position._

_She watched as the youkai what remained of her people to the knoll. To Midoriko. The bitch! She would make Midoriko pay. She would pay dearly._ _Her eyes flashed white for a moment. She almost lost control when Midoriko formed a shield over the Saphrians. She completely lost it when the shield shrank, incinerating what remained. Her eyes turned pure white and a banshee like scream escaped from her throat. It caused the youkai in the field to go absolutely still. Midoriko was laughing._

_Riana felt the power of her people reach out to her. She accepted it warmly and enthusiastically. The Bitch would pay for doing such a thing to her people. The Halfling would bear the punishment. Her body began to contort and her wings grew to 5 times their normal size. They reached almost a 100 foot length. The trees in the immediate surrounding her were shoved aside._ _Her body lengthened into that of a large dragon. The only difference was that fire raced along her body. Her wings were on fire as well. The mixture of an Immortal Phoenix and the Immortal Dragon would have been thought to be disgusting but it was beauty in itself. Another roar-ish screech came from her and echoed through the battlefield. Midoriko's laughter and taunts reached her now beyond sensitive hearing._

_"Come oh great_ _being__. You will rue the day you have come against me." Youkai surged toward her, attempting to destroy her. She knocked a good hundred away from her body, wounding them badly. The more they came, the more she wounded, and the more frantic she became. "I will not be killed by you! I was the one that was to have been the guardian! I was!" Riana's anger faded almost immediately. She studied Midoriko sadly._ _The woman could have been the guardian to their power but now she had forsaken her heritage for the sake of power. She spoke softly, a deep husky tone that caressed the soul. "You have forsaken your heritage Midoriko. And for doing so, I know give you your punishment for the murder of your people. Your soul will be forever locked away within a jewel, never to be freed again by all that is good and holy." She turned and found three large youkai standing before her. She growled softly. Their attention was focused on her intensely. "Stop this war. It is pointless." They didn't bother listening. They attacked but Riana didn't bother. A light came from her body, blinding everyone and everything around her. The youkai shrieked their betrayel as Midoriko began to laugh madly. Her mind had truly broken. Turning, Riana watched as the youkai came from under Midoriko and tried to swallow her. Midoriko's laughter turned to that of pain. Right as her body gave out, Riana captured her soul. Unfortunately, the three merged youkai's souls came with it. They lifted into the air. Riana wrapped her people's power around the souls to bind it. The power of those who had_ _died_ _rose and came into her, empowering her further. A flash of light came and_ _then everything was silent._

_Riana watched as the small jewel fell. She stretched her wings out and the jewel rolled onto her back. She turned as it nestled in a small indent in her skin. The jewel was golden white. Letting it drop to the ground, she watched as it turned pink and then deep purple. She growled softly and called on her humanoid form. Once back in her almost human body, she lifted the jewel. It lightened into a light pink. Voices reached into her mind, enticing her with power and glory. Closing her mind against it, she clutched the jewel. A growl rumbled through her chest._ _She had thought Midoriko's soul would be safe but apparently not. She turned and surveyed the scene before her. The tears refused to fall. Her people were decimated. They were gone forever. She had their strength though. She called on her people's power and it came forward out of nothingness. It flashed brightly, soothing everything in her. It still did nothing to help her people. Those who barely lived moaned softly, dying. Their bodies gave out under the light. It gave them peace. As the final bit of power entered their power source, it flashed white once more. A pendant in the same essence and crystal as the jewel fell and landed before Riana. She lifted it and placed it around her neck. She then held up the jewel. "You will forever be trapped within this jewel Midoriko. I cannot pass judgement for it is not my duty to do so. But I will make certain that you are given to one who can keep this_ _jewel pure. This Kakera No Tama.__" Placing the jewel within her pocket, she moved off toward where she could feel a pure hear._

_As she moved through the forest, she caught sight of injured creatures. Even the wilderness had been harmed in this battle. Part of their souls had been taken to feul the beasts and blood lust. Riana mourned softly. She gave off soft trills of some unknown tone and song. As her music flooded through the forest, it and the animals began to rise once more. They were all given a part of her soul in order to let them live. She mourned those it was too late to save and gave what she could. It left her feeling only empty. As the last note died away, she found herself near her destination. She called on a cloak from the shadows of the trees. They willingly gave her protection. Her blood stained it and ran down her body. She could feel the pain now. It was unbearable. Taking her time to go down, she recognized the village as that of a demon slayer village. The pure heart was here. Moving through the village, she came to the hut where she could feel the being. Entering quietly, she surprised the family within. It was a mother, a father, and three children. The eldest appeared to be at least 14. She kneeled before the girl and lifted the Kakera No Tama._ _It didn't matter whether the others had their hands on their weapons. Her own hands were covered in her own blood. She placed it in her hand and then closed her hand over it. Her eyes met the girls solemnly. "This is the Kakera No Tama. This jewel will be sought out by humans and demons alike. You must guard it for I cannot. The War of Souls is finished this night. I will soon no longer be within this world and will go on. The jewel itself is alive as well. Trust not its compulsions and keep it pure. Let no selfish wish come upon the jewel or woe to you." The girl whimpered. "Why can you not take it Angel?" Riana smiled bitterly and finally lowered her hood. The slayers crowded around her sadly. "My time is near. I will be going with my people soon. I cannot take this jewel. Please young one. I have only this favor of you. I will erect a monument to the foolishness of the woman Midoriko. Let not your foolish ways_ _follow her path. Guard this jewel with your life." The young woman nodded and pressed her fist against her chest. Riana stood and bowed to them respectfully and then a wind came through. It was like she was dust and she was gone._

Shaking herself out of memories, Riana rubbed her temples. The feeling of tears burned in her chest. She wouldn't cry though. It wasn't right to cry. It was weak to do so. Her hands feel back to her side and her claws thrummed a tuneless beat against her kimono. She had to be careful. Something was going to happen. She just didn't know what was going to happen. 


End file.
